Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for establishing a secured bi-directional communication session between devices, and more particularly to establishing a communication session between implantable medical devices and external devices.
An implantable medical device (“IMD”) is a medical device that is configured to be implanted within a patient anatomy and commonly employ one or more leads with electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses (generally “energy”) from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. In general, IMDs include a battery, electronic circuitry, such as a pulse generator and/or a microprocessor that is configured to handle RF communication with an external device as well as control patient therapy. The components of the IMD are hermetically sealed within a metal housing (generally referred to as the “can”).
IMDs are programmed by and transmit data to external devices controlled by physicians and/or the patient. The external devices communicate by forming wireless bi-directional communication links with the IMDs. Restrictions may be placed on which external device may form a wireless bi-directional communication link with the IMD. For example, an external device of the patient (e.g., patient's programmer) may only be configured to form a wireless bi-directional communication link with the IMD implanted in the patient. However, the external device of the clinician (e.g., doctor, nurse) may be configured to form wireless bi-directional communication links with multiple IMDs.
Recently, these external devices may communicate using Bluetooth, WiFi, or other commercial protocols compatible with commercial wireless devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, and the like. However, commercial protocols have limited pairing procedures for establishing secure communication links. Further, commercial protocols may require a user interface for each device to, for example, provide security keys or passkeys to establish the secured connection. A need exists for improved methods and systems that establish a secure communication link with an IMD using a commercial protocol.